


Safe Harbor

by hypatia



Series: The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Hackers in Love [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Leverage
Genre: 80 percent fluff, HaQ, I'm going to call this ship, M/M, Minor Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Nerdy flirtatious banter is their love language, Probably teen and up but being cautious, Veteran!Q, brief sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: He knew that if an emergency had arisen, Alec could have contacted him. This only somewhat relieved his anxiety. He currently made an easy, vulnerable target. If he were still quartermaster tasked with planning a mission to ‘retrieve’ himself, he would have been spoilt for choice.Q was surprised to see Alec Hardison waiting for him. “Why are you here?” he asked, hugging Alec, voice tinged with concern. “Is everything…?”“Life is short, and you are hot,” said Alec with a fond look. “Thought you might want some company on the train to Boston.” Alec tightened his hold when Q began to pull away. “No kiss?” he asked with a familiar, dazzling smile.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Q (James Bond)
Series: The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Hackers in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568371
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Alec and Q get to interact in this series!
> 
> Thanks again to Zandraeliox for the beta!

Q had been out of touch for just over a week, traveling in a passenger cabin aboard a cargo freighter from Rotterdam to New York, and trusting that his tracks would be covered. Another passenger had offered to help him with his suitcase as he disembarked, and he’d gratefully accepted. Even with wheels, the case was awkward to maneuver while using forearm crutches. He tried to distract himself by considering modifications to allow the suitcase to move under its own power. It wasn’t working. All he could think of was strapping the sodding thing to a Roomba.

He knew that if an emergency had arisen, Alec could have contacted him. But this only somewhat relieved his anxiety. He currently made an easy, vulnerable target. If he were still quartermaster tasked with planning a mission to ‘retrieve’ himself, he would have been spoilt for choice.

Q was surprised to see Alec Hardison _waiting_ for him. “Why are you here?” he asked, hugging Alec, voice tinged with concern. “Is everything…?”

“Life is short, and you are hot,” said Alec with a fond look. “Thought you might want some company on the train to Boston.” Alec tightened his hold when Q began to pull away. “No kiss?” he asked with a familiar, dazzling smile.

Q licked his lips and leaned into Alec’s neck to murmur in his ear, “I’d just as soon kiss a wookiee.” When Alec predictably started to laugh and protest, Q very gently brushed his lips against his ear, drawing out a small gratifying sound. “Please don’t tease me Alec, I’ve been left to my own —internet free— devices for eight days.”

“So, what you’re saying,” purred Alec, “Is that you could use a good kiss.” He fit word to deed and Q started to melt into the kiss but had to adjust position and crutches to keep his balance.

“Bugger. Balance is off,” he said. Alec nodded and pointed to a wall where Q could lean. That made for a much more satisfying kiss, each of them leaning a shoulder against the wall. Alec was delicious, just as Q had remembered.

“Didn’t you find the porn?” Alec grinned when they came up for air.

Now Q glared. “Yes, amid the collection of books and videos I requested because I had missed them while spending the last few years _trying to save the world_ , I did find the charming home video you so _thoughtfully_ included.”

Alec’s grin only widened at Q’s exasperation.

“It took me hours to code a decryption tool and three days to decrypt the file. During which I couldn’t play videos on the tablet without it crashing. You’re lucky I was catching up on sleep, otherwise I’d take a harsher response to your presence.”

Alec was snickering by the end of Q’s description. With some effort, he got his expression under control and blinked innocently. “Glad to hear you got some rest,” he said brightly.

“Ten to twelve hours a night plus naps. It was brilliant. _Almost_ makes up for this stunt you pulled. We’re not changing the subject yet. _Alec_.”

“Hmm. Have you gotten less distractible?”

“Wrangling obstreperous secret agents will do that.”

“Or maybe I’m just not being distracting enough…” Alec reached toward Q’s face and leaned forward for another kiss, but Q grabbed his wrist.

“Alec. Do Parker and Spencer know what you gave me? They’re not going to break my neck when I meet them because I’ve seen that?”

Alec laughed. “They won’t hurt you. I promise. There was a reason Parker waved at the camera.” Q released Alec’s wrist and covered his eyes.

“You’re kidding me,” he said.

“Nope.”

“It was mean,” he said, more petulantly than he intended.

“Maybe a bit,” said Alec cocking his head. “Like that rick-roll stunt of yours several years back?”1

Q raised his head and eyed Alec speculatively. “Are you finally offering to make pax on that?”

Alec nodded, “I think this might do that, yes.”

“That’s… quite magnanimous of you,” said Q cautiously.

“Well, I’m just that sort of guy,” said Alec. “And it seemed like poetic justice to torment you with a video of myself _after what you pulled_.”

Q laughed and rolled his eyes.

“So what time zone are you on right now?” asked Alec. “Do we need to get you lunch soon, or do we have time for a quickie in the men’s room first?”

“I have no idea what time zone I’m on. I’ll want food within an hour or so. And I don’t fancy being arrested for public indecency within minutes of disembarking, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Aww. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I may have left it in London with my good leg.”

“Man, you left your good leg in Afghanistan. You left an acceptable replacement in London.”

Q shrugged agreeably. “Truth.”

“So, did the hip-looking lesbian grandmas adopt you?”

“Rather, yes. Why?”

“Incoming.” Alec tilted his chin to indicate something behind Q’s back.

Q turned to see two of his fellow passengers approaching. An American couple in their late 60s or early 70s, they had been charming dinner companions who respected his privacy. He’d become quite fond of them.

“Ian! You didn’t mention you had a young man meeting you,” chided one of them.

Q managed to blush and returned to the slightly shy demeanor and Dutch accent he’d used throughout the trip. “I did not realize he would be here. I expected him to meet my train in Richmond,” he said, instinctively laying a false trail. “Helen, Rita, please meet my friend Luke.”2

For his part, Alec allowed a hint of Virginia to creep into his voice and shook hands with both ladies. “Ma’am, ma’am, honored to meet you.” He gave Q a slightly starry-eyed look and wrapped an arm around him. “I just couldn’t wait to see him again.”

Q blushed pinker in response, not having to fake it this time, and leaned into Alec’s shoulder.

“We’re very glad to see that Ian has someone,” Helen told Alec with an approving smile.

“Absolutely,” said Rita, touching Q’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You didn’t say anything, but you’ve clearly had a rough time recently. Please take care of yourself dear.”

Q nodded, “ _Danke u_ 3, thank you. Things will be better now I think.” He looked back at Alec fondly and Alec ducked his head and gave him a soft smile.

The ladies shared a glance, then Rita said, “We’ll let you return to your reunion, best wishes to both of you.”

After they were out of earshot Alec asked, “Why the Dutch accent?”

Q quirked an eyebrow. “Give it a minute, you’ll figure it out.”

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment, then made a face. “Non-Flying Dutchman? Really?”

Q snickered. “It’s the little things that bring me joy.”

Alec murmured, “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” said Q and kissed Alec again. Alec moved in and got a hand in Q’s hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss that left Q clutching at Alec’s shoulders, unexpectedly breathless.

“Hey man,” said Alec steadying him, “since when do I have that effect on you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Q facetiously, “Perhaps, because I recently left my job rather _decisively_. Or that, between the fact that I’m on land for the first time in over a week and this bargain basement leg, my balance is shot. Or maybe…” he lowered his voice. “It’s because I’ve been wanking to high definition video of you and your partners for the Past. Four. _Days_.” He punctuated the last few words by gripping Alec’s shoulders more tightly.

“Bit of a dry spell?” asked Alec, watching Q’s face closely.

Q, cheeks flushed, simply glared.

Alec brought up a hand to caress Q’s face. “Was there enough lube in the suitcase? Did I remember your brand?” His fingers trailed down Q’s neck to his collarbone.

“Fuck you, Alec,” said Q, a bit dizzy and trying to keep himself from clutching at Alec’s shirt.

“You turned down a quickie in the men’s room, remember?” Alec said lightly, looking into Q’s eyes and letting the hand slide down his chest to rest on his hip. “What do you want?” he leaned in to brush his lips, feather light, against Q’s cheek.

Q was struggling to keep his eyes open and pull himself together. “Want? I need… What I _need_ is someone other than me to wrangle the damned suitcase.”

Alec moved his lips to trace Q’s jaw. “So, that’s a yes on sex in the men’s room?” he asked, low and teasing.

Q’s eyes closed as he shivered and tilted his head back. “Yes. Damn you,” he breathed and leaned into Alec, pressing up against him and letting him take his weight.

“And again on the train?” asked Alec, biting gently along the side of Q’s neck.

Q could only nod helplessly, a small inarticulate sound escaping his lips.

Alec drew back and cupped Q’s face in one hand, caressing his cheekbone with a thumb. Q leaned into the touch. “You’re going to need to open your eyes and get your balance,” Alec said.

Q shook his head, attempting to think clearly. “Right.” He opened his eyes and managed to steady himself using Alec’s shoulder as support.

Towing the suitcase, Alec led the way to a nearby door that read ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ for which he apparently had a key.

“No men’s room?” asked Q as they stepped into a deserted hallway and Alec led the way to what appeared to be an abandoned office.

Alec didn’t turn on a light, but some shone in from the hallway through the sidelight window. The office was half filled with old office furniture.

“Nah, I’ve got a better plan. I just wanted to see how desperate you were.”

“Bastard.”

Alec closed the door behind them and gave Q a look that made him start to melt again. “But I’m a charming bastard. Aren’t I?” He moved behind Q and traced fingers along his shirt collar, then turned away to examine the desk chairs, some missing seats or other parts, in one corner.

Q’s breath caught at the touch. “Damn it. I can’t believe how easy that is for you right now.”

Having found a chair that suited him, despite it missing all of its wheels, Alec dragged it closer. Then he returned to standing behind Q, just close enough that their clothes brushed, and Q could feel Alec’s breath on his neck. “It won’t last. You’ve just been isolated and touch starved for a while.” Alec said, more solemnly than Q would have expected. “But if you think I’m not going to take advantage for as long as it does?” Alec traced fingers across Q’s shoulders and down his arms. “Knowing how much we’re both going to enjoy it? You don’t know me.”

“Oh,” sighed Q, leaning back. “Brilliant. I can live with that.”

“Mmm, thought that might be the case. Here, have a seat. This one doesn’t look too broken.”

The chair was a bit low, but Q sat, relieved to get off his feet. Alec knelt in front of the chair and leaned in for a kiss. He put his arms behind Q and untucked his shirt, while Q returned the favor, both of them making soft, satisfied sounds when they finally touched each other without clothing in the way.

“How quiet to we need to be here?” asked Q, as he reacquainted himself with Alec’s skin, drawing blunt nails over and around his shoulder blades.

“Thicker walls than a hotel room, and there shouldn’t be anyone nearby.” Alec smiled and began to undo Q’s trousers, “I’ll stop if I think you’re getting too loud.”

Q whimpered and then blushed furiously. “What are you doing to me?” he asked breathlessly.

Alec chuckled, low and intimate. “I’m touching you and kissing you and undressing you a bit. Then I’m going to suck your cock and make you come. After that, I’m going to kiss and touch you some more while you catch your breath. Eventually, I’ll let you up and we can go get lunch. After lunch, we’ll catch the train to Boston, and see if we can find someplace where you can return the favor. How does that sound for a plan?”

Q just nodded and kissed Alec, unable to find words. Alec got his hands, and then his mouth, on Q’s cock and he was unable to even consider looking for them. He simply held onto the arms of the chair in a desperate white-knuckled grip and in less time than he cared to admit, was gasping and whimpering through an orgasm.

Alec pulled out a handkerchief to clean them up a bit, then kissed and petted Q until he’d gotten his breath back. “Good?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” said Q with a slightly dazed smile. He cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “I’ve missed you, and I love you, and,” he shook his head, “it is _so_ good to see you again.”

“I love you too,” said Alec. “Ready to get up?” he stood and offered Q his hands.

“One moment,” Q adjusted his clothes, then grabbed Alec’s wrists and pulled himself up. Alec handed him his crutches and collected the suitcase.

“Logistics,” said Alec. “It’s about a block’s walk to the nearest place to catch a cab. That will take us right to lunch, and the station is about a block from there. The place we’re headed does gourmet sandwiches. We’ll be on the early side for lunch, so you should be able to get a table and sit while I grab food for both of us.”

“That should be manageable.”

“They have this marinated tuna sandwich I think you’d like. It’s sort of Mediterranean, cucumber and tomato, olive spread, preserved lemon...” said Alec.

“That sounds fantastic,” said Q. “The food on the ship was fine, but bland and it lacked much of anything fresh the last couple days.”

When they arrived at the cafe, they found a table near a window and Alec went to the counter to order their meals while Q looked out the window. When Alec returned with food and beverages, they ate in silence for several minutes until Alec asked, “So, how are you doing?”

Q thought for a moment before answering. “Short-term, this sandwich is delicious, and I feel better for having eaten something. Medium-term,” he grimaced. “I’m still feeling anxious and prone to looking over my shoulder. I’m clearly not convinced that we’ve pulled this off. Unfortunately, time passing may be the only thing that will improve that. I’m also in constant, moderate pain from this poor excuse for a prosthesis that I printed, and I need a solution to that soon. Pain is exhausting. Long-term… that’s too nebulous to even consider right now. Ask again in a couple days.” He gave Alec an appreciative look and lowered his voice. “And you’re still utterly irresistible and I want to get you alone again as soon as possible.”

Alec smiled in response. “Let’s discuss the medium-term plan tomorrow evening. Not a lot we can accomplish before then since I plan to monopolize your morning, then you’re meeting your agent in the afternoon and it’s unclear how long that will take.”

“Not tonight?” asked Q.

“Nope,” said Alec. “Eliot is making dinner tonight, and then we’re making popcorn and watching a movie. If you’re sufficiently complimentary about Eliot’s cooking, he might share some of his good bourbon with you.”

“That sounds splendid. I don’t remember the last time someone cooked for me.” Q looked wistful. “Oh, that reminds me, Sophie sent greetings.”

Alec grinned. “Thanks. I was glad she could be in London to help you out.”

“Me too,” said Q. “Any hints of pursuit?”

“I’m monitoring things, nothing we didn’t expect so far.”

“That’s good to know.”

Alec checked his phone. “We should head to the station soon. I’m going to buy some cookies for later.”

Alec disposed of their trash and returned a few minutes later with snacks in a fancy paper bag. “That looks like more than a couple of biscuits,” said Q.

“I got a few things that looked good,” Alec said. “Shall we?”

At Penn Station, Q’s fear of pursuit recurred. Too many people, too many ways to be caught. “Apparently crowds are going to be an anxiety trigger for a while,” he muttered as he and Alec found a spot to wait for the train. He deliberately slowed his breathing, counting seconds, _inhale, hold, exhale, hold,_ and moved closer to Alec.

“Scale of one to five?” asked Alec. This was an old code. One meant ‘manageable on my own but check in regularly’. Two or three meant ‘distract me’. Four or five meant ‘get me out of here’.

“Three.”

Alec took Q’s hand. “Did I tell you what movie we’re going to watch tonight?”

Q shook his head, squeezing Alec’s hand.

“Stardust. I’m pretty sure you haven’t seen it.”

“I haven’t,” he paused. “That sounds familiar. There was a book, right?”

Alec grinned. “Yep, we read it when we were in Geneva, ’99 maybe? Movie has a good cast, really fun action. Robert DeNiro has a dance number…”

“Huh,” said Q bemused. “I’m not sure I’d even heard it had been made into a movie.”

“It didn’t get the attention it deserved, a little like _Princess Bride_. I think they didn’t have any idea how to sell it.”

Q snorted. “ _The Princess Bride_ had the worst trailer I’ve ever seen.”

“I remember it was bad. I don’t remember why,” said Alec.

“It spoiled Vizzini’s death and the narrator, lacking anything else to say at the end, quoted the theme song.”

“Oh right. ‘As real as the feeling you feel’. That memory could’ve stayed garbage collected.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Man, I know you. You really aren’t.”

“Oh no. You have seen through my clever ruse,” said Q, and he chuckled. “Down to one and a half. Thanks.”

“No problem. What did you read or watch on the trip? Anything you particularly liked?”

“I read _The Martian_ while your video was decrypting. I’ll be interested to see the movie when it comes out this fall.”

“It took you three days to read it?”

“Two. For once in my life I decided to prioritize sleep over finishing a book. I did not regret that life choice.”

“And the book was miraculously still there the next day?” teased Alec.

“Amazing, I know. Who would’ve thought?” said Q. “Space pirate was a good bit.”

“It was,” smiled Alec. “There’s our train.”

Q awoke to a nudge from Alec. “Hmm?” Q opened his eyes blearily and looked around. “How long have I been asleep?”

“About two and a half hours. We’re 20 minutes or so from the station, and I know you need a bit of time to wake up.”

“Apparently I needed that.” Q stretched, then leaned back in his seat. “Thank you.” He looked over at Alec. “I’d intended to be a much more interesting travel companion.”

“Any time.” He waved his phone. “It’s hard to be bored when you can carry the internet in your pants.”

“Do you have any beverages in those snacks you bought?”

Alec pulled out a bottle of water and handed it over, then placed a plastic container of berries and a paper bag of cookies between them on the seats. “Eliot will pick us up at the station. It should be about a half hour drive back to our place, depending on traffic.”

“And we’re sure I’m not at risk of grievous bodily harm thanks to your ‘home video’?” asked Q, opening the berries.

“Promise,” said Alec, looking smug. “Parker thought the idea was hilarious and Eliot will eventually do most anything Parker and I ask him to. It didn’t take him long to forget the camera was even there.”

“Yes. I… noticed. You realize how odd this is, right?” Q offered Alec a blackberry.

Alec smirked and opened his mouth to accept. “Wha’ever do you mean?” he asked around the berry.

“That I could greet him with, ‘how do you do, we haven’t met, but I’ve seen you fuck and be fucked by my oldest friend’?”

Alec grinned. “He’s gotten weirder greetings than that in his life.” He picked up a raspberry and offered it to Q.

Q grasped Alec’s wrist and tugged gently to move his hand closer. He wrapped his lips around Alec’s thumb and finger, using his tongue to trace up between them and pull the raspberry away. He licked his lips, tongue slightly reddened by the berries he’d eaten, then kissed Alec’s knuckles. “I suspect we don’t have time for your original plan, but I wouldn’t want you to think I’d forgotten.”

Alec shifted his hand to grasp Q’s, then pulled it toward himself and kissed Q’s knuckles in return. “I suppose I’ll have to trust that you’ll make it up to me.”

“Mmhmm. I’m very trustworthy,” said Q, deadpan.

“Mmhmm,” mimicked Alec. “I know just how far I can trust you.”

Minutes later, as the train slowed to a stop, Q sobered and looked at Alec, “I may get all three of you killed you know. If this goes wrong.”

Alec shook his head. “The three of us regularly risk our lives for complete strangers. We go up against their enemies who, while they may not have the resources you could face, are just as ruthless and even less concerned about things like _laws_. If we wouldn’t do the same thing for a friend? What’s the _point_.”

Q sighed. “Can I at least apologize in advance for when this all goes pear shaped?”

“It’s fine. Come on,” said Alec as he stood and held out his hand. “Let me take you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. At the culmination of a series of online pranks directed at each other, Q got video of Hardison singing into a toothbrush while dancing around in his underwear. He briefly replaced Rick Astley’s video with it for anyone who got rick-rolled. Back  
> 2\. In my head, I cast these ladies as Helen Mirren and Rita Moreno. They run a small artists’ colony in upstate New York. Back  
> 3\. Dutch: Thank you (formal) Back
> 
> Minor edit made 11/30/2020: corrected usage "prosthesis" rather than "prosthetic"


End file.
